Everything Leads to Consequences
by MY NAME IS KISSES
Summary: CM Punk is straight-edge, as everyone knows, and has been that way for all of his life. Roxanne is his former girlfriend who is far from straight-edge and is currently living her last moments. She now takes this time to think about everything, starting from the day she moved to Chicago, Illinois, right down to the present day.
1. Chapter One: Roxy Isn't Like Them

**Disclaimer: **I own no one except for Roxanne. CM Punk and every other WWE Superstar belong to themselves

* * *

**Summary: **CM Punk is straight-edge, as everyone knows, and has been that way for all of his life. Roxanne is his former girlfriend who is far from straight-edge and is currently living her last moments. She now takes this time to think about everything, starting from the day she moved to Chicago, Illinois, right down to the present day. While there, she experiences everything imaginable, things she isn't proud of, things that she will always regret no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I was pretty anxious about writing this, because I didn't think anyone was going to like it, but then I decided that I had to see if people would. Anyway, let's get on to the story.

* * *

**Story Notes: **When I don't write the date, that means we're on the present day. Just letting you know in case you get puzzled later on. Also, the rating may change to M later on, so be warned.

* * *

**Everything Leads to Consequences**

**Chapter One: **Roxy Isn't Like Them**  
**

* * *

Roxanne squeezed her eyes shut so she could pretend that the gun near her head wasn't there at all. She left her previous home to get away from things like this, but she could never seem to stay away from the wrong people. It was like that since childhood, and she never learned from her previous mistakes for some reason. Maybe it was because she was, in some ways, like them.

It was no wonder the best boyfriend she ever had left her. He tried to help her with her problem, but she refused to acknowledge that she had one.

Well, it didn't matter now. She was about to lose her life, and it was her fault. She took her last moment to remember how everything started, right from the beginning of the end.

**June 20, 2013**

Roxanne moved from her previous home in Los Angeles, California to Chicago, Illinois. She made too many foes back home, and she wanted to get away from all of it, start over. It was becoming too overwhelming for her to deal with. She lost so many people because of the choices she made, and she refused to let it happen again. But she knew herself all too well, and somehow, she was going to end up in more turmoil. But, hey, it was worth a shot.

It was roughly three weeks since she moved, but it felt like she had never left. By that, it meant that she was staying with her boyfriend, WWE Superstar CM Punk. They met a few years back when WWE came to California, and she was in attendance, just so she could see him. She had a crush on him, but she never expected them to become an item, since they were entirely diverse when it came to being straight-edge.

Speaking of that, she was free to feed her addiction, since Punk wasn't around to scold her about it. It was effortless to find a decent enough drug-dealer around there; Chicago was filled with them. She slid the bag of cocaine from under the couch cushion and dumped the contents on the table in front of her. Then, she reached into her purse for a razor blade and a dollar, and she cut them up. She rolled up the dollar and proceeded to snort up line after line. It didn't take long for her to feel the high come on.

Punk cleaned the sweat off his face after he arrived backstage from his match. Roxanne was on his mind, since he would finally get to see her in one week after three entire months. And the best part was she would be in his house. He couldn't wait. He almost wanted to catch a plane to Chicago right now. But, he didn't want to go until the surprise was ready. She didn't even know when he was coming back, which made the surprise even more extraordinary.

As soon as he got to the locker room, he searched his bag for his phone so he could call her. When he called, she picked up almost instantaneously, which showed that she missed him just as much as he did. "Hey, Roxy. Just called to check in."

"Hey, Punk! So glad to hear from you, because I missed you," she said, causing him to grin a little. "Anyway, I'm just outside the house chilling."

"Great. I have to go, because I'm kind of exhausted, so I'll call you tomorrow morning. I love you."

"I love you too, babe," she said before hanging up.

Punk thought she sounded a little livelier than she frequently was. He thought that maybe she was on drugs again, but he quickly erased that thought from his mind. He trusted that she would be clean after the discussion — well, dispute — that they had on the matter. However, it wouldn't exactly shock him if she was back on drugs. It wasn't that he knew that she couldn't keep away, it was that he knew a lot about drug addicts and how much times they had to kick the habit so as to become completely clean.

But Roxanne wasn't like that, was she? As far as Punk knew, no, she wasn't. And he wanted her to stay exactly that way.

* * *

**A/N: **So, should I keep it or delete it? Please let me know what you think! Oh, be as harsh as you want to in your, I don't mind at all, as long as it helps me improve.


	2. Chapter Two: No Escape

**A/N: **Thanks to VKxXx92 and 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess for reviewing. It seriously brought a smile to my face.

* * *

**Everything Leads to Consequences**

**Chapter Two: **No Escape

* * *

**June 21, 2013**

It was Friday, and Roxy had promised herself that she would watch Smackdown, since Punk had informed her that he would be there. That was the only form of him that she had, and she was willing to take anything. She missed him so much, but she didn't want him to come home just yet; there was still a lot of drugs left, and her intention was to finish it all before he came back. But with the amount of drugs left, it would be impossible to finish it all so soon without overdosing.

She turned on the TV and the person on the screen was none other than CM Punk. She could never get tired of seeing him and all his tattoos. He was simply irresistible, no doubt about it. It actually surprised her that out of all the women in the world who share his same beliefs on being straight-edge, he chose her, someone who couldn't care less about that stuff.

He raised the microphone up to his mouth and smiled before speaking. "So, Paul Heyman and Ryback..." The crowd erupted in cheers after the memory of what he did to them on Monday night Raw came back into their minds. "I almost feel sorry for them."

She heard three knocks on the door, so she rose from her seat to open it. She had no idea who it was, since the only person she knew from Chicago was her drug-dealer, and she didn't give him her address, not after the last time she did that. Cautiously, she opened the door, only to see someone who she never thought she'd see around there in her life. One of Punk's ex-girlfriend, Tracy Brooks. They'd broken up long ago, even before he made it to WWE, and that is what shocked her the most. How did she even figure out where he lived? From what Roxy understood, he bought this after he got in WWE. "What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw the smirk on her face.

Tracy looked over Roxy's shoulder to make sure that no one else was with her. "You're Punk's new toy?" she asked while starting at the overly tattooed woman. "He lost his taste in women for sure..."

Roxy didn't take too kindly to her remark, and even though she came here to avoid all drama, she refused to let her get away with that. "You do realize that he only liked you for your fake ridiculous boobs, right?" she asked while stating at her own flat chest. "Mine may be small, but I actually have brains. You, however, don't," she pointed out.

She smiled and looked straight into Roxy's eyes. "I didn't know junkies had brains."

That obviously struck a nerve, since the smile on her face had suddenly disappeared. It confused her how someone she just met knew that she was addicted to drugs. Maybe she had done some research, seeing as she obviously still had feelings for Punk. "How...how did you know?" she stuttered a little.

"Who do you think he came to when he found out about your problem?"

Roxy knew who "he" was, and it made her sick to think that he would go near her again. Then again, they were on a short break, so she couldn't really do anything about it. "What did you really come here for?"

"I texted Punk and he gave me permission to get my panties from two weeks ago." She pushed past an obviously upset Roxy, satisfied that she finally broke her.

Roxy could now do something, since the last time she checked, they were dating two weeks ago. She never expected something like that from him, since he cared about her. Or, _seemingly_ cared about her.

She turned around to see Tracy coming down the steps with her pair of lace panties. "Great meeting you," she said before exiting the house.

After slamming the door shut, Roxy sat back down, only to see that Punk wasn't there anymore. Good. She wasn't in the mood to see his face. Not after he let Tracy actually come near her for her underwear.

Things like this is why she was on the drugs in the first place; to temporarily forget all of life's problems that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Even there, there was no escape from the chaos she called life.


	3. Chapter Three: It Doesn't Matter

**A/N: **Thanks to 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess and YourxNightmarexHasxArrived for the reviews. It really motivates me to continue, seriously.

* * *

**Everything Leads to Consequences**

**Chapter Three: **It Doesn't Matter

* * *

**June 22, 2013**

Roxy paced back and forth, anxiously waiting for Punk to call her like he promised. She wanted to talk to him about the whole Tracy thing, but she didn't want to say anything bad in case it was just a lie. She didn't know Tracy that well, so she didn't know if she would do something like that just to cause confusion, but she knew how females typically think.

She heard her phone vibrate against the wooden nightstand, so she snapped herself out of her thoughts upon seeing that it was in fact Punk. Had it been anyone else, she would have ignored it. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something important," she said seriously.

Punk noted the tone of her voice. There were only a few times he heard her speak that way, and all those times, it ended up into something bigger than he expected. "Sure, what is it?" he asked while moving to a more quiet place, seeing as their conversation was more than likely going to be serious.

She let out a sigh before asking, preparing herself for the possibility that she was wrong. "When you found out about me and my issues, did you go to one of your ex's?" Silence was on the other end a few minutes after, and it worried her since it could have been true. "Punk?"

He nodded, forgetting that he was on the phone with her. It was only when she spoke again that he remembered. "Yeah, but who told you that?"

"Tracy herself. She came to get her underwear from two weeks ago, which she claims you gave her permission to do," she said, feeling the tears sting her eyes a little. She might have defied his orders on the whole drug thing, but she still loved him.

Punk could practically hear the tears rolling down her cheeks, which made him feel a little guilty. It wasn't because he cheated; he promised never to hurt Roxy like that, and he wanted to keep that promise. It was because he absent mindedly allowed Tracy to meet Roxy face-to-face, and knowing Tracy, she must have made the whole situation sound bad, which it really wasn't. "That's true, but it's not what you think it—" Before he could even finish, something told him to check to see if she was still on the phone, which she wasn't. They obviously had issues to work out, so the surprise that Punk had for her had to wait which, meant he could go home earlier than he anticipated.

Roxy wiped the tears away from her eyes before she made her way out the front door. She had to let off some steam, because Punk had honestly upset her. She needed some place to go, and staying in his house wouldn't be the best idea. Maybe the liquor store located down the street would assist her in forgetting about everything. A little cocaine wouldn't hurt, either. Anything to help her forget it all would be amazing.

Punk leaned up against his rental car, waiting for his drunken friends to exit the club. He would have stayed to see how idiotic they all looked trying to dance, but he wasn't in the mood for any of it. While waiting outside, he constantly tried to call and text Roxy. Of course, she didn't answer. He didn't really expect it. At least he could say that he tried, though.

But that wasn't good enough. He explained the whole situation via text message, but it seemed like she didn't believe him, since she didn't respond. There had to be some way to convince her that he wasn't cheating on her. Maybe if he could somehow get Tracy to tell her the truth, she would believe him. But Punk knew who she was, and she probably would have turned it into something worse than she already made it.

He sighed, feeling a little upset. He spent weeks wishing that he would be able to see her, and now that it was almost time for him to come home, their relationship started to crumble. "Damn, Tracy had to mess everything up," he thought. He should have never trusted her, especially around Roxy.

Roxy had no idea where she was, and probably didn't even know _who _she was. She had seriously gone overboard with the amount of drugs she ingested and injected. She discovered that her drug-dealer was at the liquor store, and he offered to give her a few extra for half of the normal price. So that, plus the rest she had home, and alcohol, turned into utter chaos. Never in her entire life has she done that much and she did a lot in the past.

Thankfully, a nice man offered to give her a ride home so she wouldn't get into anymore trouble. She could hear him talking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. But it didn't matter, because she was feeling amazing, and didn't care about anything that night.


	4. Chapter Four: Never Give Up

**A/N: **So, I'm in a lot of pain right now. I can already tell that this baby's going to be a little female Sheamus with all the kicking she's done today. You probably don't care, but whatever...

* * *

**Everything Leads to Consequences**

**Chapter Four: **Never Give Up

* * *

**June 23, 2013**

Roxy woke up; her eyes gradually creeping open as she tried to get accustomed to the sunshine hitting her eyes. Sighing heavily, she swung her legs over the bed, her feet meeting the soft carpet. Wait, Punk didn't have any carpet in his house.

She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in Punk's house, and that she had a pounding headache. She had no recollection of the prior night, but she knew that something bad had happened. She wasn't even in the clothes she left the house. The only thing she was wearing was a huge T-Shirt and panties. The aroma of the shirt was familiar, but she had no time to figure it out. She had some investigating to do.

The shower was running, which indicated that she wasn't there alone. She heard the water stop running, and the sound of someone humming. It sounded like someone she knew, but she still had no idea who it was. All she had to do was wait for the person to step out.

A few seconds later, Punk appeared from the bathroom, water dripping from his body. He stared straight at her, uncertain of what to say. He thought that she would wake up by the time he left, but there she was, a confused look on her face with her eyes placed on him. "Roxy… I didn't think you'd be awake," he said as she continued to stare a hole through him.

"Where am I and how the hell did I get here?" She asked while looking around the room. "I don't remember going anywhere with you, and if I did, I must have been crazy."

Punk knew precisely how to reply, and even though he was trying to get her to forgive him, there was no way that he was willing to let her get away with that. "Well, of course you were; you were clearly high last night," he shot back. He knew that she couldn't deny it, since he's seen her on drugs before.

Roxy scowled at him then held her head, feeling a sharp pain. "Look, I'm not in the mood to put up with this shit. Just explain to me how I ended up here," she ordered, hoping that he'd just get straight to the point.

"You were, as I said before, high, and you went extremely insane. You were hitch-hiking, and you told the dude to take you to Florida, which he did, obviously. I was in Florida, we happened to cross paths, and you started talking out of your ass, so I took you back to the hotel and changed your clothes so you could go to sleep comfortably. That answer your question?" He stared at her, waiting for her to retaliate, which he knew she was going to do.

She shook her head, but not too much since she still had that headache. She believed everything he said, but she was disappointed at herself for letting him find out. "You got any Tylenol? My head is killing me."

"I would give you, but I'm afraid that you get addicted to it," he said, hoping that only he heard. Though his words fell on Roxy's ears, and he could tell by the way she was staring at him.

The funny thing was, she'd already tried that and it was ineffective. It was impossible to get high off Tylenol. But he didn't need to know that, did he? "Shut up and get the damn Tylenol," she said with a roll of her eyes.

He decided not to bicker with her and just went to get the Tylenol. He almost forgot that he wanted her to talk to him. Now, he just wanted her to stay silent for the rest of the day. He was almost tired of her continually messing herself up with drugs and alcohol, but he promised that he would try his hardest to make their relationship work.

A few minutes later, he got back to her holding a glass of water and two pills. "Thanks," she said softly before taking them. She sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hands. She looked up at him then back down, actually regretting doing the drugs. "I'm sorry. I was just upset with you and Tracy that I wanted all of it to go away."

Punk sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, feeling a little guilty. "Alright, I guess I shouldn't have let her come over for her underwear, of all things, without explaining everything to you in advance," he said while staring straight ahead. "You want to know what happened?"

She nodded looked at him waiting for his explanation. Thinking about it now, she felt a little stupid for thinking that Punk would actually cheat on her. She knew who he was, and he would never do that to her. If he didn't care about her, he wouldn't have actually bothered to argue with her.

"Well, yeah, I did talk to her when we were on a break, but that was only because I had nowhere else to turn. We did nothing but talk. And the underwear she came to get was hers, but she purposely left them there. She tried to get me back, but I refused to cheat on you. And that's only because I love you. I'd love you even more, though, if you stayed sober." Punk added that last part to make a point. He was seriously getting tired of her being high and getting herself into trouble. Besides, he didn't want her to overdose one day, because he would seriously bawl like a baby.

Roxy didn't even notice she was crying until she felt a tear fall on her leg. She wasn't crying because she thought he was right; she was crying because everyone thought she had a problem. Even back in California, people thought that she was going overboard with everything, but she believed that she wasn't. If she was, she probably would have been dead.

Punk wiped the tears away from her eyes and planted a small kiss on her lips. "Look, I'm not going to yell like last time. I'll just help you each step of the way, and I promise I'll never give up on you." Placing another kiss on her lips, he pulled into a tight, warm embrace.


End file.
